Leafington Artemis
"The huddles of stray leaves were led forward to their fate by a singular leaf; much larger than the others behind him. He drove forward despite the blood and scars covering his thyme green body. He had a bristle pointed apex, serrated margin and rounded base, with a tiny stalk tail between his legs, which wiggled as he walked." quoted from In The Name Of The King: The Search For A Home. The first and last high king of the Shadow Lands. Physical Description: A large leaf with a bristle pointed apex, serrated margin and rounded base, his body covered in blood and scars. Due to all the battles he has fought in and the training he has endured, he is also a rather muscular leaf, which only adds to his large stature. About/History: Artemis's life was rather tragic from the moment he was born, as his parents were under attack during his birth, thankfully they managed to survive. Later on at the age of five, he lost his father due to being devoured by leaf eaters who were attacking their homeland at the time. The event was so traumatic for him, that it caused him to lose all memories of his father. On his twelfth birthday, his homeland flooded, sadly his mother, along with many others, drowned. From that point on, he decided that he would push to become the very best warrior he could possibly become in order to protect his people, and help them move to a safe land. Thus he grew up as a warrior for the leafling army. He graduated training at the top of his class and was a model soldier. One of his main roles was to scout about for places for the people to live. Sadly, because of the forces of nature, many places chosen turned to ruin, so he and his kin where consistently on the move. Just over a year from graduating, he met a lovely and gentle hearted leafling known as Maylena, whom he quickly fell in love with. A lass, she was betrothed to another, so he could not have her. Never the less, this newly found love forced him to work even harder to help his people. Some years later, he decided to confess his feeling to Maylena, despite knowing he could never hold her. Much to his surprise, he discover that she felt the same, but would not leave her fiancée, as he was selected by her family. She told him that the only way this would change is if he manged to convince her parents to let them be together. After a great storm killed many of the leaflings, along with nearly losing Maylena, he took it upon himself to finally take the stories of the late elders seriously and lead his people into the Shadow Lands, where they would find a permanent home. He also purposed to Maylena, who decided to ignore her family's wishes and marry the man she loved. Years later on, they had their first child, Alysia, who was later followed by Branwell, Conner, Dominic, Edward and finally Fabian. Though the family were always on the move, they still had some time to be a family. While also training to become guardians of their people. Later on his daughter, Alysia, became a scout, who was able to find many places for the people to stay the night. But because of his past, when she thought she'd found a good place to call home, he refused it. It took a while for him to come round, but he accepted her plan of leaving some there, while others continue to search for the Shadow Lands. During this time, he was blessed with three more beloved children, called Gabriel, Lena and May. Much later on he becomes the first and last High King of the Shadow Lands, before his death he split his land into six kingdoms. To his daughter Alysia, the eldest, he gave her green wood forest, and later came to have the Leaf Capital known as Leafonium. Years after Artemis's own death, he became as mere legend, all his braver and troubles turned to myths and superstitions. Until one day, he was forgotten, now only a hand full of leaflings still remember what he did for them and the world. Designing: Artemis was one of the hardest characters to design. All that was really known about him was that he was incredibly strong, which would mean he would require a large build, and that he had a few scars. With that in mind, Charlie tried to think of what he might look like in human form. Artemis's first design was created on the 7th April 2015 via Aion's character customization. It was amazing, by just messing around, Artemi's design was already coming to life! Later on, Charlie used Mega Anime Avatar Creator. Though his design was rather fun, it still didn't quite look right. Sadly Mega Anime Avatar Creator was rather limited when it came to body builds, so Charlie had to use his imagination. Though at least it gave him a better idea as to what Artemis might wear. The very next day, Charlie turned his attention to Chibi Maker. Though this meant that Artemis would be rather chibi like, it did help with giving a better idea as to what he could become. With a new design in mind, Charlie tried to think of better ways to express how he should look. It wasn't until 17th November 2015 that Charlie decided to try and make Artemis's sprite. Seeing as Charlie had already been working on a what he believed to be a rather muscular figure for one of his friend's characters, it was a rather quick job. The hardest part was trying to make sure that the scars looked right, while also making sure that Artemis looked old enough. However, Charlie later discovered that Artemis did not in fact look muscular enough, thus it was back to the drawing board. Thankfully on the 28th November 2015, he discovered a few drawings to help out with improve male body types, and thus was able to improve Artemis. Category:Characters Category:In The Name Of The King: The Search For A Home characters